Bring Me To Life
by phantomwriter07
Summary: Mostly Syd POV. Her thoughts on her new life. [complete]


Bring Me To Life

Well, I already did the Vaughn POV fic using the song 'My Immortal', but I thought it was fun, in a weird sort of way. SO I'm doing it again, but this time it's a Sydney POV unless otherwise noted. This is set post-Telling. In other words, Sydney has come back to a married Vaughn.

Sydney POV

_How can you see into my eyes,_

_like open doors?_

There's no lying to you, is there? I tried too look happy for you, but you saw through my mask.

_Leading you down into my core,_

_where I've become so numb._

I don't know how to do it without you, Vaughn. I can't feel anything anymore, not without you. But you aren't mine anymore, are you?

_Without a soul;_

_my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_until you find it there and lead it back home._

I've never depended on anyone like I depend on you. I am alone. Vaughn, you're the only one who can make me feel again.

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run,_

_before I come undone,_

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

I just feel dead inside. I think I'm losing me mind without you. My dad just isn't enough anymore. I need YOU! I need you to save me, Vaughn. I am nothing without you. Do you-did you-feel the same way when you lost me?

_Now that I know what I'm without,_

_you can't just leave me._

I don't have you anymore, but I still can't lose you. Does that even make sense? I can't lose you; not to your wife, not to work, not to extenuating circumstances. Now I know what they mean by "You want which you don't have". I need you now more than ever.

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_bring me to life._

No one, not even Danny, would be able to help me now. I look into my future and all I see is you. Vaughn, you are my past, present, and future. I need your love. I need your help.

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run,_

_before I come undone,_

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie/there's nothing inside._

_Bring me to life._

WHY?! This shouldn't have happened. After two years, I'm just empty. There is nothing anymore. My essence evading me. It's a chasm; just blackness. Please, Vaughn, help me.

_Frozen inside without your touch,_

_without your love, darling._

_Only you are the life among the dead._

It's been two years, Vaughn. Two years since you've held me, or kissed me. I'm stuck in two worlds. One that my memory resides in, and the one that I am trapped in. This one, the physical one, seems like a shadow world to me. Everyone I know is a shadow of who they were two years ago. Even you and me.

Vaughn POV

_All of this time, _

_I can't believe I couldn't see._

_Kept in the dark,_

_but you were there in front of me._

I'm so sorry, Sydney. I never should've given up. To think that you could've been within my reach for all this time, it's unbearable. I was blinded by my grief and despair. As much as I hate to wonder; do I even deserve your love anymore?

Sydney POV

_I've been sleeping 1000 years it seems,_

_I've got to open my eyes to everything._

My world was put on pause for the past two years, but everyone else was still on play. Fast forward, even. I must realize that I can't get those years back. I need to move on.

Vaughn POV

_Without a thought_

_Without a voice_

_Without a soul_

I've been lost without you, Sydney. All I ever saw was you, day and night. My only words were for you. I lost my soul the day you died. Maybe it'll return to me now.

Sydney POV

_Don't let me die here_.

If I had died that night, I would've been happy. If I die now, will I become happy? I can't die without knowing you love me.

Vaughn POV

_There must be something more!_

I can't believe that this is all there is for us. I love you beyond belief, but will you ever know that? We're stuck in a vicious cycle. Together we can break it.

Both

_Bring me to life_

I need YOU!! Only you, always and forever.

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run,_

_before I come undone,_

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie/there's nothing inside._

_Bring me to life._

Our love will save us.

THE END

lyrics-'Bring me to Life' by Evanescence

A/N: Wow. Uh, this definitely isn't what I thought it was going to be. I guess I'm and angry kid, aren't I? Well, I think the angst bunny definitely came out to play. I'm not sure about you people, but I can almost see Syd and Vaughn doing this music video instead of Amy Lee and Paul McCoy. Hope you enjoyed!

I need serious therapy...


End file.
